crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Platform Racing 3: The Death Of Jiggmin
Notes : This creepypasta was originally posted on here, it was so crappy and terrible so that I had to post it here ---- Me and Jiggmin were goooooood friends, we went to the same school. Then, he grown up, and created lot's of epic games, like PR1 and PR2, and now he created PR3. He continued updating it, until he died. He found out that he had Jiggminitus, a very rare disease, so he sent me the last update, including all hats, all block editor features, all everything. ...or as he said in the message. I was sad because he died, and a bit excited because of the update. So i played it. Five words: The Hell In One Game. The BG (which was supposed to be the default one) was pretty creepy and gorey. There was blood everywhere, even on the log-in button. The welcome message said "Go away, Andaya!" The music was like the one that plays at funerals. I noticed a new server "admin_666". Notice that: #There isn't a admin rank, not even in the last update. #666 A.K.A Satan's number. And GUESS WHAT. I LOGGED IN THAT. Why im so stupid. There was noone, except me. I was a mod, so i visited the report pms which was full of gruesome, REALLY gresoume reports about other members. I decided to ban them, but there was no ban option, but rather an "eternity eliminate". So i "eliminated" ColdFireZ (the one that recieved most reports). Then i went to JV and found out that he was banned here too! I got it! I banned him on PR3, and he got banned on JV too! PR3 and JV has some kind of link. The Levels in the Campaign were replaced with one level "Jiggmin". I got a gold medal with 0.00 time. (what the hell) The Multiplayer Lobby was the same, except for the level of the day, which was called "Jiggmin Is Here". The PMs. Ahhh, the PMs. There was a message from "Fred_The_Giant_Cactus". It contained various nasty links and gross things. I said "no, this isn't possible, not even for Jiggmin." The Menu was replaced with "Go to hell!". I decided to play the campaign level. GOD. WHY IM SO STUPID. ...i prefer dont describe it. I played the LOTD. Still terrific. There was Fred Killing Jiggmin in the BG, it moved too! The blocks were replaced with creepy stuff: Knifes, bloody blocks, ect... That image looked too real. I finished the level,i got 0 exp., and then i quitted. I was in a shock status, but when i saw a random deathmatch popping up of nowhere, "Hell DeathMatch" by "Andaya", I crapped my pants. I was looking my levels... i never had "Hell Deathmatch" in it. I played it, and it started itself, like 1P. I was looking for a rocket launcher, but then JIGGMIN'S CHARACTER comed with a Shark Fin covered in blood (not completely), and he headshot me! And my char's head exploded. Then, Jiggmin's character started to stare me in a frontal position. Then, that damned panda head opened his mouth and, with Jiggmin's voice, he said "You will never win Andaya.". The game crashed. I was... just scared for life. Now, for me PR3 never looks the same... I opened it again. Everything looked normal. Not everything... ---- Reuploaded by Godofmemez, Original Creepypasta Credited to Andaya Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:That just raises more questions!